The New Kid
by charmedlover1114
Summary: A new kid shows up at McKinley and Rachel takes an interest in him. Finn decides he wants Rachel back and that may or may not be because he is jealous of this new kid. What will happen? Spoilers until 'A Very Glee Christmas' Rachel/OC a bit of Finchel.
1. The New Kid

**Hey everyone,**

**So here is my first Glee fic. I also have Charmed ones so for anyone who likes that show, you can check them out on my profile.**

**But anyway, back to glee. I have been wanting to write one of these for a while because I loooovvvee glee 3 but I haven't really got around to it until now. This episode has spoilers all the way until 'A Very Glee Christmas' so anyone who hasn't seen thall the episodes might get confused. This story is going to have all the information from the episodes but then it will be completly made up. So when glee comes back (can't wait!) things WILL be different then they are in this story.**

**Also I don't own any of the glee caracters besides the ones that I make up.**

**I'm going to have some questions at the end of this chapter becuase I want to know what you guys want to see in this story. So please REVIEW!**

**ENJOY!**

**New Kid**

Rachel confidently walks the halls of McKinley high mentally preparing herself for a slushie facial. Although her outer appearance makes her look as happy and confident as ever, inside she's more upset then she has ever been in her entire life. Even more upset then when the video store was sold out of the premium version of the "Funny Girl" musical and she had to wait a whole month for them to get another shipment. Her whole Christmas vacation involved a lot of crying, therapy sessions, and of course, musicals. The reason for this was that her life is now a black whole of sadness. Well, that might just be her being a bit dramatic but it may as well be because Finn broke up with her.

She spent all her time before Christmas trying to get him back but she finally gave up on trying. She came to the conclusion that she wants it too much, she wants everything too much.

She makes it to her locker, slushie free thank god, and she scans the hallways like she always does in the morning. She enjoys looking at what everyone is doing and how the high school functions. She usually tries to find the glee kids because although they are at the bottom of the social latter, they do have the most interesting lives. The rest of the kids in school just seem normal, besides the obvious weirdos like Jacob Ben-Israel.

Her eyes find Mercedes talking to Tina and Mike by their lockers, like usual, although Mike only started talking with them when he started dating Tina. Rachel would often try to join in the conversation but they were too far away for her to hear what they're saying.

She spots Quinn and Sam flirting with each other and watches in envy. Quinn is leaning against the lockers and Sam is leaning over her, sometimes bending down to give her a quick kiss while Quinn would start giggling. She misses that with Finn so much it hurts so she looks away. Sure, she's happy for them, she doesn't know Sam too well but he seems like a nice guy and him being with Quinn means that she stays away from Finn. Not that Finn would ever get back with Quinn after everything she did, would he?

Shaking her thoughts away, she looks to the left where Santana, Puck, Brittany, and Artie are talking. Brittany is sitting on Artie's lap while Puck has his arm around Santana. Rachel knows that Artie is only being tolerated because he's dating Brittany and seems to have formed a friendship with Puck. Puck sees her and gives her an "how you doing Berry" look. Anyone else would think it's Puck being seductive but Rachel knows better, she sees the genuine concern in his brown eyes. Rachel guesses that Santana takes it the wrong way because she slaps Puck on the shoulder and sends a glare her way. Rachel can't deal with Santana right now so she turns away.

That's when she sees Finn. He's getting books from his locker. Rachel watches as he drops one on the floor and bends down to pick it up. As he grabs it and stands up, he notices her. His eyes are sad but he gives her a small smile and Rachel looks away as she feels tears in her eyes. She grabs the books from her locker and heads off to class in a fast walk.

She isn't paying any attention to where she is going until she finds herself on the ground, her books scattered around her. Some people around her start laughing which makes her wonder which Jock pushed her down until she looks up and sees regret in a new face.

"Oh god, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there," he bends down and picked up her books before holding out his hand for her to take. She takes it and gets up, taking the boy in full view.

He's short, well not that short. He's quite a bit taller then her but short compared to Finn. His hair is a dark brown and it falls nicely over his forehead. It looks like it hasn't fully dried from what she can only guess was his morning shower so it falls slightly over his eyes which are a deep blue.

She realizes that she must look like an idiot so she speaks.

"That's alright, I wasn't paying attention either. I do appreciate you picking up my books instead of just pointing and laughing, it was very chivalrous of you.

He smiles, showing off his pearly white teeth, "thanks although I don't see why people would point and laugh at the person they rudely bumped into." He must be new. "I'm new here, my name's Kyle Witmen."

Kyle Witmen, she ponders the name and looks back up, she didn't notice the Jewish nose until now, "It's a pleasure to meet you Kyle. My name's Rachel Berry, welcome to McKinley High."

"Thanks, um, here are your books back," he hands them to her and she smiles. She turns to leave but he taps her on the shoulder and she turns around. "Um, sorry, but I don't really know where everything is and everyone else seems busy and I was wondering if you could tell me where the Spanish room is?"

He smiles nervously at her, "Oh, you have Spanish next! I do as well. Mr. Shuester is a great teacher, we can walk there together." She grabs his arm but stops herself. _Don't just grab him! What if he doesn't want to walk with you? He was just asking a simple question._ She let's go of his arm. "I mean uh if you want."

He laughs, he doesn't call her a freak or run away, he laughs. "No it's okay, I'll probably get lost anyway if someone doesn't help me." So they walk together.

They are about halfway to the Spanish room when Karofsky walks toward them holding a slushie. Rachel closes her eyes and mouth ready to take the hit but she doesn't get one. She opens her eyes to see Kyle covered in red slushie, his mouth open in shock.

"When you hang out with a loser, you become one." Karofsky jokes as he high fives Azimio and they walk off. Rachel grabs Kyle's arm, picks up his books that he dropped out of surprise, and brings him to the girls bathroom.

She helps him rinse out his hair and face so that the corn syrup doesn't have that much time to sting his eyes. Kyle doesn't talk the whole time and Rachel get's worried when he keeps on looking around frantically.

"What are you looking for?" she asks him as she rinses his hair.

"It's just um…We're in the _girls _bathroom. Am I even aloud in here?" He asks nervously.

"Don't worry about it," Rachel laughs, "Noah has been in here before and Kurt practically lived here."

"Who are they?"

"Well Kurt used to go here but now he goes to Dalton Academy because Karofsky-the guy who slushied you-was harassing him too much. And Noah's…" Rachel thinks of a way to describe the Mohawk boy, "Noah used to slushie me but he stopped."

"And so this," he gestures to his face, "Is called being 'slushied'?"

Rachel nods, "for lack of a better term, yes."

Rachel waits for the boys response and she get's the one she was least expecting, Kyle begins to laugh. What can be funny about this situation?

"What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry," he clears his throat but is still laughing, "I'm sorry it's just," his laughter cuts him off, "I mean someone going around throwing slushies in peoples faces? What kind of torment is that? I mean sure it hurts but where did people come up with that. I've seen many types of bullying but never have a seen someone get 'slushied'"

Rachel can't think of anything to say, her mouth is open in shock. This new kid didn't just get slushied on his first day of school and is laughing? What's wrong with him? She just concentrates on cleaning the rest of the slushie from his hair.

"Well um," The brunette clears her throat, "welcome to McKinley?"

"Thanks," he says, looking at himself in the mirror, he suddenly seems more upset. "I can't wait untill my mom sees me and I have to tell her that I got 'slushied' today at school." He takes off his wet shirt leaving him in his under shirt that is still a little stained. Rachel's eyes widen, he has a nice body, he's almost as muscular as Puck and that's saying something.

"It usually dries by the end of the day although it takes a while for the stain to come out," Rachel tells him with a sad smile. "Listen, this is partially my fault. Those Neanderthals only slushied you because you were walking with me. I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he tells her, mimicking her sad smile, "those guys are jerks." He begins washing his shirt.

"Well, they'll stop when you join the football team."

He looks up from the sink, "football team? I hate football, not to mention I'm highly uncoordinated."

"Well surely you must do some sports," Rachel finds herself staring at his huge arms.

He shrugs and goes back to washing his shirt, "not really, just your basic workout, you know, weights and stuff." Rachel nods as if she knows what 'and stuff' means while, besides the elliptical, she doesn't know anything about workout machines and techniques.

"Well are you interested in anything else? McKinley has a wide selection of extra curricular activities," Rachel remembers all the clubs she joined just to be in the yearbook. She seems to recall asking Kurt to start a gay-lesball club with her just to get in another picture. Now she just has glee. "You can join glee club, we're always looking for more singers and dancers. You don't have to be that good, it's hard to get solos anyway."

Kyle laughs and rings his shirt out before putting it on. He winces and Rachel guesses that the wet shirt isn't that comfortable. "You can show up today after school. Everyone needs to audition so you would need a song which doesn't give you much time to pick a song or really practice it but-" she is cut of by the bell.

"I'll see if I can make it," he hands her her books and picks up his own. "I guess we should um, go to class now."

"Or course, you wouldn't want to be late on your first day." And with that they go to class.

* * *

**PLEASE READ!**

**So there's the first chapter now here are some questions:**

** So far I think i'm going to have some Finchel and some Rachel/Kyle (If someone thinks of a union name for them, don't hesitate to tell me cause i'm drawing a blank) anyway would you guys rather Finchel or Rachel/Kyle? You don't know that much about Kyle yet so some of you might change your minds but tell me what you think so far.**

** Also do you guys want this to be Rachel's P.O.V. all the time? Or should I include some Finn and Kyle? I'm thinking all three but let me know what you think.**

** The most important question obviously is: SHOULD I CONTINUE?**

** Please review and tell me what you think 3 They make me smile :) :)**


	2. Friends

**Hey everyone, **

**Here is the next chapter for this story. I also updated two of my other stories so it's been a productive day. **

**I just want to sincerely thank everyone for the reviews Saying I reeeaaalllyyy appreciate it would be an understatement.**

**Here is a chapter in Kyle's P.O.V. although it's still told in third person, the only thoughts you will know are Kyle's in this chapter.**

**Big thanks to TheStarKadi for thinking of an awesome union name 'Kychel' all the way!**

**Please REVIEW! :) :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Friends**

Kyle runs as fast as he can to the principals office, he's late so it's a good thing the principals office is right at the start of the school because he doesn't have time to work up the courage to ask for directions. His alarm clock didn't go off this morning so all he had time to do was take a quick shower before being shoved out the door by his mom who needed to get to her first day at work.

He took a deep breath and straightened out his clothes, he chose to wear a buttoned up shirt and some fitted jeans, before opening the door and stepping inside.

The browned skinned principal is sitting at his desk and smiles up at him right as he walks in.

"You must be Mr. Witmen, I am Principle Figgins, please, have a seat." He motions towards the two chairs that are across from his desk and Kyle nervously pulls one out and sits down. He notices the accent that the principal has and makes a note to himself to listen carefully to what he says so that he'll understand.

Figgins smiles and to be completely honest, Kyle finds it a little creepy and unsettling.

"Let me be the first to welcome you to McKinley High School." He holds out his hands and looks around as if to say 'This is it' and Kyle smiles and looks around as well just to satisfy the older man.

"Now here is your schedule," he hands the boy a piece of paper, "I have set up appointments with Miss Pillsbury, our guidance counselor, once a week for the next while to make sure that you are comfortable in the new school." Kyle nods. "Here is your locker number as well as your combination," he is handed more papers. "You better get to your first class before the bell rings, and once again, welcome to McKinley." He shows off his creepy smile again and Kyle shakes his hand before getting up and walking out the door. _Well that was the fastest introduction I've ever had _He thinks as he leaves.

Kyle looks at all the kids talking, laughing, walking, and he sighs. He follows the locker numbers to his locker which is in a deserted hallway where all the 'new kids' lockers are. He puts his books in his locker and looks at his schedule.

SPANISH

_Great _he thinks sarcastically. He takes out his Spanish books, puts his locker combination in his pocket, and closes his locker. He turns around and looks from left to right and that's where he realizes that he doesn't know where to go. _Thanks Figgins _he thinks.

Suddenly he catches sight of someone coming his way, he can't see their face because they are looking at the ground but they look tall. _Yes a teacher! _He thinks. The tall female has short blond hair and is wearing a jumpsuit. Not the usual teaching attire but he's going to take his chances anyway.

"Excuse me?" the lady looks up from the ground and her eyes narrow.

"You." She says, pointing a finger at him. Kyle looks behind him, there's no one there.

"Me?" he asks nervously.

The lady points to the ground where there is a small almost unnoticeable trail of water that must have come from his still-wet hair.

"You're lucky I saw this before one of my cheerios, or worse myself, slipped and fell. That would be a lawsuit mister!"

Kyle's eyes widen, surely this cannot be a teacher or faculty member.

"What? Are you scared of me? Do you have a problem with seeing a female in a state of power?"

Kyle shakes his head frantically, scarred out of his mind.

"Than don't just stand there, SAY SOMETHING!" Kyle winces as she practically spits at him.

"I-I'm sorry Miss…" he stutters.

"You don't know who I am? Everyone knows who I am I'm Sue Sylvester!"

"I-I'm new."

"Hmm…A newbie…" she walks around him in a circle, "I'll let you off with a warning but don't let me see your hair like that again it makes me want to build a boat and gather two of every animal so we can prepare for the flood you're causing." Kyle nods quickly. "Now scram newbie!" Kyle runs away hearing a faint "no running in the halls," from the older lady. He turns around to see her gone and then bashes into someone. _Shit! _He thinks as the girl goes flying to the ground.

* * *

Rachel Berry. That's the name of the girl he bumped into. A beautiful, smart, sweet, brunette that he is grateful to have met. He realized after the 'slushie' incident that people aren't very nice in this school and he was lucky to meet someone so nice.

He enters the cafeteria and is met with a huge room full of students, some waiting in line, some already seated, and some just walking around. He grabs a tray and stands in line.

His morning had been filled with 'This is Kyle Witmen, he's a new student. Everyone say hello' even though most of the people in his classes were in the rest of his classes as well so they must have 'met' him 3 times.

"Hey white boy," some one calls from behind him, he turns to see a black girl wearing very colorful clothes starring at him. "You are blocking the mama bear from her honey," _what? _He asks himself. She seems to notice his confusion and gestures ahead, "are you gonna move up." That's when he realizes he's been holding up the line.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" he quickly moves up and let's the lunch lady put what looks like mashed potatoes but can easily be cream putting on his plate.

"That's ok just don't do it again," the girl tells him. Once she get's her plate back from the lady, she holds out her hand. " You're new. I'm Mercedes Jones."

He shakes it, this girl oubviously hasn't been in any of his morning classes, "Kyle Witmen."

"Well Kyle Witmen you can come sit with us if you want," Kyle smiles, relieved that someone asked him and he doesn't have to eat in the boys bathroom.

"Su-" he's cut off by the sight of none other than Rachel Berry. His gaze follows her as she makes her way out of the cafeteria with her lunch tray in hand. "Um thanks for the offer but I have to go see Miss…" _Crap what's her name _"the guidance counselor 'cause I'm new and everything." He lies.

She nods, "good luck, that girls all kinds of crazy." And she walks off to sit with a Goth girl and an Asian guy. _Well that's the diversity table _He thinks as he runs after the brunette.

He catches up to her in the hallway, "hey! Rachel!" she turns around, startled and that's when he notices there are tears in her eyes. Suddenly he grows angry at whomever made her cry.

"Kyle!" she says as she quickly takes one hand off her tray to wipe the tears. "What are you doing here?" she asks after cleaning herself up. He walks up to where she's standing.

"Well I kinda followed you here," she raises her eyebrows and he suddenly grows nervous, "I mean uh not followed you, followed you. I just wanted to eat lunch with my new friend." _Nice save _he tells himself.

She smiles and now he's glad he's the cause of it, "you want to be my friend?"

"Of course! You helped me clean off my 'slushie', we've bonded." She laughs, actually laughs, and now he's proud of himself. "So where are you off to?"

"I was simply going to eat lunch in the music room because the cafeteria became a little…crowded." Kyle knows she's lying but shrugs it off because he doesn't want to make her upset again, "You can join me if you'd like to."

"I'd love to," he says and grabs her tray so that he's holding them both. She laughs again, _she has a beautiful smile _he thinks as they walk.

They reach the music room and she turns on the lights. He watches as she goes over to the cabinet and grabs what looks like a table cloth and spreads it on the ground. Something tells him this is not the first time she' eaten here.

He set's the trays on the table cloth and sit's down across from her. They sit in an awkward silence until he finally speaks.

"I don't know if this is mashed potatoes or cream pudding," he says as he plays with the unknown substance. She freezes, holding her spoon in front of her mouth.

"Oh goodness! This better be mashed potatoes, I'm a vegan and the lunch lady is quite aware of my eating habits." She smells it but pouts, "it doesn't smell like anything."

"Don't worry innocent madden, I, prince Kyle, will salve the mystery of the mashed potatoes." She laughs as he takes a spoonful, swallows, and taps his chin as if he's thinking.

"What are the results Prince Kyle?"

"After much thought, I have identified the unknown substance to being week old mashed potatoes," she laughs again and takes a spoonful.

"My moms also a vegan you know," he tells her after she swallows.

"Really? That's great, I personally don't think we have enough vegans in this town it's good to know there are other supporters." She beams. They eat some more and just before the silence becomes awkward again she speaks.

"So where are you from?"

"New York." He tells her, she practically chokes.

"New York?" he nods, "what are you doing here in Lima if you used to live in New York?" she looks at him like he has a second head.

He shrugs, "my dad lost his job and my uncle was able to find jobs here for him and my mom."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know, I-" she stutters. It's cute and he laughs.

"That's okay Rachel, I'll get back to New York someday." She smiles and looks relived.

"I plan on moving to New York, I have a great singing voice and I truly believe I can get a scholarship to one of the music programs." She smiles and before he can say anything, she speaks again, "so have you chosen your song for glee?"

"I think so." She's about to open her mouth so he adds quickly, "but it's a surprise." She pouts which makes her look adorable. Just then the bell rings signaling the end of lunch. They both get up and he grabs both there trays to empty them in the garbage can.

"Thank you," she tells them as they walk out of the room.

"For what?" he asks.

"Thank you for being my friend," she says shyly. "I don't have many of those."

"Their loss," he tells her with a smile, she smiles back.

"See you in glee?" she asks him. He's sad that they don't have any classes together this afternoon but smiles.

"See you in glee." He repeats and heads off to his next class.

* * *

**So, so far, Kyle has met Sue, Figgins, Rachel, and Mercedes. And he'll meet more of them soon.**

**Once again I want to thank everyone for reading and for leaving reviews. My brother is are getting creeped out because he says i'm 'way to happy' but I just tell him that he's just jealous of all my reviews.**

**I have a pretty good idea of what song I want Kyle to use as his audition but i'm still open to suggestions if anyone has any. I might get inspired by one and use it! So don't hesitate! :P**

**Please REVIEW! Thx for reading!**


	3. Audition

**PLEASE READ!**

**Hey everybody,**

**Here is the next chapter. I'm happy that I have been doing an update everyday but I just wanted to warn you guys that when school starts again that might not be the case anymore until exams are over :( But I will try my hardest to get new chapters up as fast as I can.**

**This chapter has Finn's and Kyle P.O.V but it starts with Finn's. I wanted to know if you guys would rather I have a P.O.V. where you know what everyone is thinking rather than just one person at a time. Personaly I find it less complicated like this but I'm willing to switch if you guys want.**

**Special thanks to 'gleepotter' for suggesting a song that gave me a really good idea. **

**Also, I can't thank you guys enough for the reviews. I wasn't expecting this many and i'm seriously walking on air. Thank you all so much :)**

**So that's about it, please REVIEW and obviously...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Audition**

**Finn P.O.V.**

Finn Hudson hasn't been having a very good day, or week for that matter. His whole Christmas vacation involved a lot of crying, yes crying, call of duty, and Kurt. Finn was a little angry at his new brother for developing this new 'friendship' thing with Rachel right around the time where they broke up. But Kurt's really easy to talk to, he listens and doesn't give much of his opinion which is perfectly fine with Finn. He doesn't want anyone's opinion, he's hurt, and nothing anyone says can change that.

After he saw Rachel in the hall this morning, he actually had to go to the boys bathroom to calm down because there was no way he was going to start crying in school. He'd seen Rachel in a few of his classes during the day but it's easier to ignore her when you're supposed to be paying attention to the class.

He's on his way to glee now and he's not even excited about it. _What is there to be excited about anyway? _He thinks. Their probably not going to be singing today. He makes it there and sit's down in an empty seat in the middle row. He looks around the room, Mercedes, Mike and Tina are sitting about two chairs away from him in the same row. Santana and Puck are seated right behind where he's sitting so their in the back row. Next to them is Quinn and Sam. Artie is seated in the front row, obviously, with Brittany on his lap. Lauren, glee's newest member, is seated next to them.

Finn looks around the room, _Where's Rachel? _He asks himself just as Mr. Shue walks in.

"Hey guys, I hope you all had a great Christmas break," he pauses so people could respond but this always confuses Finn. _Why wait for people to respond if you didn't ask a question? _"I came up with some great ideas for-Wait, where's Rachel?" Mr. Shue pauses again, _see that's a question _Finn thinks as Tina speaks.

"Rachel said she'd be a little late, she said she had a surprise for us."

"Maybe she's finally moving to Israel," Santana says under her breath although loud enough for the room to hear. She then reaches over Puck to high five Quinn.

"Santana, we'll have none of that," Mr. Shue warns and Santana just turns away and starts picking at her nails. Mr. Shue turns to Tina again.

"Did she say when she'd be ba-"

"Hello fellow glee clubbers," Rachel says happily as she walks in. _How can she be so…not sad? _Finn asks himself. _Wait, who's that? _There is someone beside Rachel, who walked in with her. "This is Kyle Witmen and he would like to audition for glee club." Kyle smiles and waves to the class.

Just then, Lauren stands up from her chair, "alright you guys have a new member, I'm out." And she leaves before Mr. Shue can try and convince her to stay. Finn doesn't really mind though, he never really liked her anyway.

Mr. Shue sighs, but then smiles at Kyle, "You're the new student," Kyle nods, "well let's see what you got." Mr. Shue then grabs a chair and sits down.

Rachel gives Kyle a thumbs up and goes to sit down in the front row.

Kyle goes to tell the band what song he's playing and then goes back to his spot.

"Ummm…This is my workout song so I picked it on short notice because I know the words. As for the dance moves, I'm just gonna wing it." The band starts playing the music and Finn immediately recognizes the song as 'Magic' by B.O.B.

**I've got the magic in me  
Every time I touch that track it turns into gold  
Everybody knows I've got the magic in me  
When I hit the floor the girls come snappin' at me  
Now everybody wants some presto magic **

**Magic, magic, magic**  
**Magic, magic, magic**  
**Magic, magic, magic**  
**I've got the magic in me!**

**These tricks that I'll attempt will blow your mind**  
**Pick a verse, any verse, I'll hypnotize you with every line**  
**I'll need a volunteer, how about you, with the eyes?**

Finn's shock matches the one on everyone's face, not only is Kyle rapping, but he's rapping perfectly, no mistakes, no stumbles. When they rap, it takes him, Puck and Artie a lot of practice to get the words and they still have to sing the song slower.

**Come on down to the front, and stand right here and don't be shy  
I'll have you time-travellin', have your mind babblin'  
People tryna inherit the skill so they askin' me**

He starts dancing freestyle and it's good. Anyone can see that. It's not as good as Mike but it's a very close second. He's just movie around like it's natural, moving his feet around and spinning. Everyone's clapping along and smiling. His dancing doesn't even seem organized, he just looks like he's having the time of his life and it annoys Finn to no end.

**Even David Blaine had to go and take some classes, and  
I see Mindfreak like, "What's up man, what's happenin'?"  
So come one, come all, and see the show tonight  
Prepare to be astounded, no Ghost or Poltergeist  
You know I'm no Pinocchio, I've never told a lie  
So call me Mr. Magic Man, I float on Cloud 9**

He walks up to Rachel and pokes her nose playfully before entering the chorus and she giggles. Finn feels the jealousy rise in him, not only is Kyle a much better dancer and rapper than Finn is, but now he's making Rachel giggle?

**I've got the magic in me**  
**Every time I touch that track it turns into gold**  
**Everybody knows I've got the magic in me**  
**When I hit the flow the girls come snappin' at me**  
**Now everybody wants some presto magic**

Than he does something that Finn has never even seen Mike do, he jumps up and lands on his hands and then starts walking around the room, on his hands!

**Magic, magic, magic**  
**Magic, magic, magic**  
**Magic, magic, magic**  
**I've got the magic in me!**

On the last line he uses his hands to jump up and lands on his feet at the exact moment that the music stops. Everyone's up in their seats, clapping for him (except Artie who's just clapping) so Finn joins and claps politely.

Kyle is panting and sweating but he's smiling as Mr. Shue walks up to him and pats him on the shoulder.

"Woo!" Mr. Shue says enthusiastically as the rest of the class sits down. "That was great Kyle, you're voice was great, not to mention you're quite the dancer."

"I wouldn't really call that dancing," Kyle says as he catches his breath, "I just took a few of my workout moves and well, did them."

"Well I'd say you did a pretty good job. What do you guys think?" Mr. Shue asks the class and everyone starts talking at once. Finn can only make out a few things.

"Not bad for a white boy," from Mercedes.

"He's cute," from Santana.

"That was badass," from Puck.

"Alright guys," Mr. Shue smiles as he settles everyone down. He then turns to Kyle who has finally caught his breath. "Do you have any other talents we don't know about? Do you play any instruments?"

Kyle shrugs, "I played the glockenspiel in music class when I was 11."

"Bless you," Brittany says from Artie's lap thinking he had sneezed. Kyle laughs.

"What's a glockenspiel?" Puck asks.

Before Kyle can answer, Rachel get's up. " A glockenspiel is a percussion instrument, composed of a set of tuned keys arranged in the fashion of the keyboard of a piano. In this way, it is similar to the xylophone; however, the xylophone's bars are made of wood, while the glockenspiel's are metal plates or tubes and is usually smaller and higher in pitch."

Kyle laughs again, "what she said."

Mr. Shue smiles and nods as if knowing how to play the glocken-whatever will actually help. "That's great, I think there might be a Journey song that uses that instrument. Welcome to glee club Kyle."

"Thanks," Kyle says with a smile before sitting down next to Rachel. Next to Rachel! Rachel smiles at him and he says something that makes her laugh. Finn is furious! How can she be laughing after they just broke up? Finn has had enough, "Mr. Shue, can we get on with the class." Everyone looks at him and Rachel's face saddens but she looks away.

"Umm sure Finn," Mr. Shue says and he starts talking about regionals.

**Kyle P.O.V.**

Kyle felt great after he finished his solo, everyone was cheering for him and it felt good. As Mr. Shue starts talking about what he's guessing is a singing competition he turns to look at Rachel. She seems very interested in what the teacher is saying so he just smiles and takes the opportunity to see who's in the class. He did see everybody when he was performing but he was more concentrated on not falling and cracking his head open.

He did notice Mercedes, the girl from the cafeteria sitting next to the same Goth girl and Asian guy. Kyle assumes they are together because the guy has his arm around her.

Sitting behind them is two blonds, although the boy's hair couldn't be natural, who must also be together because he keeps on kissing her on the cheek while she whispers things in his ear. The girl is wearing a cheerleading outfit that matches the one a Latina girl is wearing in the same row. She is sitting next to a boy with a Mohawk that must be her boyfriend because every time the teacher turns around, they start making out.

Kyle catches sight of another cheerleader, sitting in the front row on the lap of a boy in a wheelchair. She's bobbing her head as if following the beat of a song only she can hear and he seems to be listening to the teacher. The girl is slightly turned so Kyle can finally see the full cheerleading uniform. He's gone to many school's that have cheerleaders but they never wear their uniforms during classes. _Isn't there some sort of dress code or something? _He asks himself as he sees how short the skirt is.

Suddenly, he remembers something a very scary women had said.

"_You're lucky I saw this before one of my cheerios, or worse myself, slipped and fell. That would have been a lawsuit mister!"_

_So she's the cheerleading coach? _He thinks as he remembers the blue jumpsuit. _Wait? She had called them cheerios…_He smiles at the thought, he can't help but find that incredibly clever, he absentmindedly let's out a laugh and everyone turns to him.

"Sorry," he says quickly as he thinks of a cover, "I had to cough and it came out weird."

Mr. Shue just smiles and nods, "that's okay. So as I was saying, I think we should defiantly start choosing our music now…" Kyle goes back to tuning him out and continues to look around.

That's when he notices the boy sitting behind him, a little to the left. He remembers Mr. Shue calling him Finn. _Haha like a shark's fin _He thinks lightly and smiles at the boy. Except he doesn't smile back, he glares at Kyle as if he had just taken the last chocolate pudding right from under his nose.

Kyle turns back around slowly and starts paying actual attention to what the teacher is saying because he thinks that if he turns around again, Finn might jump him or something.

Throughout the rest of the hour he can't help but think to himself. _What did I ever do to him? _

* * *

**PLEASE READ!**

**I got rid of Lauren right away because I never really liked her and I thought she would just ruin the plot but if there's anyone who LOVES her just tell me and i'll see if I can bring her back.**

**I have a few more song ideas for Kyle and a few for Finn but I'm still open to suggestions!**

**And again, if you want me to change the P.O.V. so that you can know what everyone is thinking instead of just one person than don't hesitate to tell me.**

**I'm also still deciding between Finn and Kyle and I REALLY need your guys' prefrences. Some people have already told me who they'd rather but I'm still deciding so you still have a chance to tell me.**

**Thanks again to 'gleepotter' and all my other reviewers, you guys may not realize this but you inspire me just by rewiewing either to give me ideas or just to say good job. It makes my day so thank you all.**

**Thx for reading!**


	4. Hanging Out

**Hey everyone,**

**I'm sooooooo greatful for all the reviews that this story is getting that i'm giving you guys a long chapter today :)**

**This one is just Rachel's P.O.V. and I know some of you guys said to put more than one but I think this P.O.V. really fits well with this particular chapter.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH TO 'ImmortalRoseOfTheThorns' for telling me about the annonymous reviews thing. I had no clue it was even dissabled. So to all annonymous reviwers, you can now review! And I apoligize for having it dissabled before.**

**I had a lot of fun writing this one and I hope you like it.**

**Once again I can't thank you guys enough for the reviews, but i'll try. THANK YOU!**

**Please REVIEW! and...**

**Enjoy!**

**Hanging Out**

Rachel is beyond nervous as she cleans up her room frantically. She was beginning to regret inviting Kyle to 'hang out' at her house. Whatever 'hang out' means, Rachel sure as heck doesn't know how to do it. Sure she's had Finn over at her house before but usually they would just make out or talk about their undying love for each other. Surely she could not do that with Kyle. The fact that she has never had a 'friend' over before makes her even more nervous as she realizes that the reason for that is because she's never had a 'friend' before. She has no clue how to act or what to say! She thinks back to her nothing short of awkward invitation.

* * *

_Glee had just ended and Kyle was waiting for Rachel to gather her books. Rachel looked up to notice Santana making her way over to Kyle. Rachel bit her lip at the look on the Latina's face. Want._

_She couldn't over hear the conversation the two were having but it wasn't a long one. After about a minute, Santana exited the room with a scowl._

_Rachel took this as her opportunity to make her way over to her new friend. She avoided the eyes of Finn, who was just leaving the room, as she walked up to Kyle._

"_You didn't have to wait for me you know," Rachel told him._

"_I know," he answered with a smile, "but friends wait for each other."_

_She smiled back at him ,then frowned, "so what did Santana want?"_

_He seemed confused for a second before realization hit his face, "oh her, she told me that if I ever wanted to, and I quote, 'tap this' that she's always willing." Rachel hid the hurt that she felt for some reason. Probably because she isn't on the best terms with Santana right now. That's the reason, right? "I thought her and the Mohawk guy were together."_

"_Santana's not 'together' with anybody, she's 'together' with everybody. She just comes along and has sex with people, not caring if it ruins someone's life!" Rachel found herself yelling at the end._

_Kyle cleared his throat, "um ok. Well the Mohawk guy looked pretty tough so I told her thanks but no thanks."_ _Rachel calmed down at this but still felt upset. Kyle noticed. "Are you ok? Did I um say something-"_

"_No!" Rachel told him quickly, "I'm sorry, I'm just not on the best terms with Santana at the moment. So let's change the subject." Kyle nodded, "so um, are you doing anything now? Because I figured since we're friends now and everything maybe you would want to 'hang out' at my house since that's what friends do and everything," she paused and he didn't speak so she added quickly, "unless you don't want to which is fine I'll-"_

"_Hey, Rachel," he stopped her, putting his hands on her shoulders, she found herself blushing at the sudden contact. "I'd love to 'hang out' at your house. I do have to go pick up my little sister from school first and bring her home but I can come by right after if that's okay."_

"_Of course, that's actually better because my dads won't be home until about an hour from now and they like to be home when a boy is over-" she cut herself off after realizing what she was saying, "not that we would do anything um… sexual but they just want to make sure-"_

_He laughed, "I know what you mean, and um, just to clarify, did you say dads?"_

_Rachel realized that she hadn't told him yet and stood up straighter, "yes I have two dads, is that a problem?" she asked firmly._

"_No!" Kyle replied with out hesitation, "in fact a friend of mine back in New York has two moms and their great." Rachel felt relief wash over her and she smiled. Kyle looked at his watch and frowned._

"_Ugh sorry Rachel but I have to go. My sister is probably waiting. So I'll see you in about in hour?" Rachel nodded, "here I'll put my number into your phone and you take mine." He handed Rachel his phone and Rachel gave him her bedazzled one. He took one look at in and laughed, "sparkly," he said as he looked at it, "just like your eyes." Rachel blushed at the compliment and was grateful that she was looking down at his phone so he wouldn't see._

_They handed each other back their respective phones and he smiled, "I'll text you when I'm on my way."_

"_Okay," Rachel told him as he left the room. Rachel leaned back against the wall and banged her head against it a few times. All she could think to herself was 'smooth Rachel. Real smooth.' _

* * *

Rachel sighs again and looks down at her phone again.

**Heey, just dropped my sis off, be there in 5 –Kyle**

She received this text message 3 minutes ago, not that she's counting, her fathers got home about ten minutes ago so Rachel had time to tell them that Kyle was coming over.

She takes one more look at herself in the mirror, she doesn't understand why she's so cautious of her appearance but she shakes it off as the doorbell rings. _Here we go. _She thinks as she shouts down the stairs to her dads that are in the kitchen.

"I'll get it!" she races down the stairs and takes deep breath before putting on a warm smile and opening the door. Kyle smiles at her and she moves aside so he can come in. "Hello Kyle! Um welcome to my home."

Kyle enters and takes a good look around before his eyes find hers again and he smiles. "Your house is beautiful."

Rachel blushes, somehow taking that as a direct compliment to herself, "thank you."

"Rachel, honey, is someone here?" her daddy asks from the kitchen sounding like Rachel hadn't told them that her first and only 'friend' was coming over and ordering them to be 'cool'.

"Yes daddy!" Rachel calls back, "my friends here." She looks over at Kyle who is now standing straighter and looking more confident. Her dads walk in from the kitchen and stop in front of her and Kyle.

"Hello Mr. and Mr. Berry, I'm Kyle Witmen," he holds out his hand.

"Hello Kyle, my name is Hiram," he shakes the boys hand and the taller, darker man follows.

"and I'm Leroy, it's a pleasure to meet you." Kyle smiles.

"And please call us Hiram and Leroy," Hiram adds, "any friend of Rachel's is a friend of ours. We've heard so much about you." Rachel sends him a warning look, and Hiram bites his lip which looks quite funny on the short man. "oops, wasn't supposed to say that."

"Daddy!" Rachel wines and Kyle laughs.

"It's okay Rachel, it's a pleasure to meet you guys too. Leroy and Hiram." He says more casually.

"Dad, daddy, we're going upstairs to my room," Rachel starts pulling on Kyle up the stairs.

"Door open!" Leroy calls to them playfully and Rachel turns around to glare at her father, "dad."

"Sorry Rach, you know the rules." Kyle laughs as Rachel stomps up the stairs while pulling him behind her.

They reach Rachel's room and Kyle stares at the door with a smile. "Gold stars are kind of my thing," Rachel explains and Kyle nods.

"I see that." Rachel opens the door to reveal her bright yellow room. Kyle looks around again, the smile never leaving his face. "I like it," he tells her and she smiles feeling extremely happy for some reason.

"So," she says nervously, "what do you want to do? I'm not really good at this although I've researched it a couple of times and that wasn't very helpful because it said that it depends on what you like to do and I don't-" Kyle cuts her off.

"Hey Rach, don't worry," she blushes at the nickname, "how about we just talk?"

"Okay, I'm quite good at that," she jokes an they take a seat on the floor so they're both leaning back against the frame of her bed.

"Sooo," she starts, playing nervously with the hem of her skirt, "what do you want to talk about?"

He pauses for a second, obviously in thought before turning to her, "what's up with that Finn guy?" Rachel tenses immediately, "I don't think he likes me very much."

Rachel takes a deep, calming breath before beginning, "he isn't my biggest fan right now and he probably just doesn't like you because you're my friend." He looks at her confusingly so she explains, "you see he is-was my boyfriend but I made out with Puck because I was upset about him sleeping with Santana."

Kyle seems to ponder this for a moment, then looks a little agitated, "why would he be mad at you, if he slept with Santana first?"

Rachel let's her head fall back against the head bored, "because we weren't together when he slept with Santana. But he lied about it and I got…upset, well, jealous."

Rachel looks at Kyle for any signs of disgust but he keeps an unreadable expression on his face. It seems like forever before he turns to meet her gaze. "Well he's an idiot for breaking up with you."

Rachel feels surprised, "why? I cheated on him. It's my fault."

Kyle raises his hands up innocently, "hey, I don't know the whole story, I can't judge either of you, but I still think he's an idiot for breaking up with you."

Rachel sighs, _why does he have to be so...sweet? _"thanks."

Kyle bites his lip before asking, "do…do you still love him?"

"Yes," Rachel answers without hesitation but feels guilty when she sees his face fall, "but I think I always will. I have to move past that though, he broke up with me and I've…accepted that."

Kyle stares up at the ceiling with the same unreadable expression and Rachel wishes he would say something. Finally he takes a deep breath and turns to her with a smile. "So how about you tell me about glee club."

Rachel smiles and begins talking. She tells Kyle everything. She gives a detailed discription of everyone in the club, even Mr. Shue. She's tells him about sectionals and about the baby drama that went with it. She tells him about Jesse and he looks ready to kill as she explains the egging scene to him but he calms down when she tells him about how they got them back with their 'Funk' number. She also tells him about Shelby but leaves out the part where they sang 'Poker Face' with each other because she hasn't even told her dads that. She tells him all about regionals and Quinn giving birth. Then goes on telling him how she gave the baby to Shelby and he stops her.

"Wait, that didn't upset you? Quinn giving the baby to your mom?"

Rachel shrugs, "I was a little upset when I first found out, I thought she wanted to replace me." Rachel stares up at the ceiling to stop herself from crying, "but I got over it and accepted that I couldn't give her what she really wanted."

Kyle puts a comforting hand on her shoulder, "hey, it's her loss because she's missing out. Plus, you have two amazing dads who love you more than anything. I can tell just by how they look at you that you're their world." Rachel gives him a sad smile, "and Shelby loves you too, how can she not, she's just scarred she's missed out on too much of your life and that's her problem."

Rachel nods and turns her head away to wipe her almost-fallen tears away. She turns back to him, putting on a confident smile. "So, enough about me and glee, how about you?"

He laughs, "my life isn't nearly as interesting as yours and the rest of the club. Seriously, your guys' lives could be a hit TV show." He laughs again then looks at her, "what do you wanna know?"

Rachel thinks for a moment before answering, "well you said you had to pick up your little sister from school." He nods, "is that your only sibling?"

He shakes his head with a small chuckle, "no." he says simply and laughs again, "I have 4 sisters and a brother."

Rachel's jaw drops, she's always wanted a sibling but five? "Are…Wow…Um…Are you the oldest?"

"Yes," he says with a nod, "then there's Lizzy, the one I picked up from school, who's 11. Brian, who's 8." He starts counting them on his fingers, "the twins, Amy and Anna, who are 5, and little baby Erica, who's almost 2."

Rachel takes in all the information, "wow," she tells him with a smile, "and you said your life wasn't interesting."

"Not as interesting as yours." He smiles again before asking, "anything else?"

"Umm…What do your parents do?"

Rachel notices his smile fading a bit, "well my dad used to be a really popular electrician on Broadway," he pauses and Rachel's eyes widen, "Broadway as in THE Broadway?"

Kyle let's out a laugh trough his frown, "yeah, but then they found someone else so he got fired and we had to move here because we couldn't afford our house anymore." Rachel feels guilty for bringing this up.

"You don't have to continue if you don't want to," she tells him, putting a hand on his shoulder much like he had done earlier. He looks at her hand and shakes his head with a sad smile.

"No it's fine," he tells her, "it's not that bad actually, my uncle got my dad a small job as an electrician at my sisters elementary school and my mom works as a nurse in the local hospital. She doesn't know much about it but they put her as one of those 'entertain the kids' nurses."

Rachel nods, not really knowing what to say. They sit there in an uncomfortable silence before Rachel finally speaks up.

"I told you I'm not good at this 'hanging out' thing." He shakes his head.

"I'm having a great time," he tells her and stands up, holding his hand out for her to take. She grabs it and he pulls her up. "So tell me what we can do and then we'll pick something."

Rachel nods, "okay, well we have a selection of video games, not to mention the classics like guitar hero, rock band, dance dance revolution, sing along k-" she cut's herself off because he's smiling at her weirdly. "What?" she asks him almost reaching to see if she has something in her teeth then realizing that she hasn't eaten anything since he got here.

"Did you say Dance Dance Revolution?" he asks her with the same smile.

"Yes…" she says slowly, "I haven't played it in a while because Finn doesn't like to dance to much but I do miss it."

He grabs her hand and practically races down the stairs with her, "let's play," he tells her and Rachel giggles as they enter the living room. She's grateful that she saw her dads go into their office about half an hour ago because the last thing she needs is more embarrassment.

They set up the game and start playing, they are a very good match for each other but someone eventually wins.

"Yes!" Kyle shouts in triumph, "I won! I am the D.D.R. champion!"

"I let you win," Rachel tells him with a pout. "I felt bad because I was beating you so badly."

"Sure," he says sarcastically, "that's what they all say."

"I challenge you to a rematch!"

"You're on!"

They start playing again but this time Rachel wins and she jumps up happily, "Ha! I win! I win! You lose!" she chants happily.

"I let you win," he tells her, mimicking her voice, "I felt bad because I was beating you so badly."

"That is sooo not what I sound like," she tells him with a slap to his shoulder.

"Oh it sooooo is," he teases and she picks up a couch pillow, walking up to him as he backs away.

He holds up his hands innocently, "think about what your doing Rachel, put the pillow down and step away from the unarmed innocent boy."

She nods and goes to put the pillow down, then brings it back up and hits him with it.

"Oh, now you've done it raspberry."

"Raspberry?" she asks him with a smile, it's the first nickname she's received that isn't insulting.

"Yup, that's your new nickname," he tells her before grabbing a pillow and hitting her with it. That's what starts the huge pillow fight filled with laughing and playful shouting. It goes on until Rachel trips over the rug and falls onto Kyle on the couch. Their faces inches apart, he leans in and Rachel feels herself leaning in as well until...

"Hey Kyle are you planning on staying for-" Hiram trails off as he sees the position they are in. The two kids jump apart, both blushing crazily. "dinner." He finishes.

"D-daddy," Rachel get's up and brushes herself off, Kyle also get's up and starts putting the pillows back where thy belong. "We were just…Having a pillow fight."

"I see that," he says with a smile, "will you be staying for dinner Kyle."

Kyle, who has just finished arranging the pillows, "I'd love to Mr.-I mean Hiram, let me just call my mom and ask." Hiram nods and Kyle excuses himself for a minute to make the call.

"A pillow fight huh?" he then looks at the two mats on the ground, "D.D.R. that hasn't been taken out in a while." He smirks.

Rachel shrugs innocently, "Kyle wanted to play."

"I see…" Hiram says. Then Kyle comes back in the room and says, "I'm really sorry but my dad's working late tonight and my mom had to pick up an extra shift at the hospital. So I have to go home and babysit." He says with a frown.

Rachel feels disappointed but Hiram just offers a soft smile, "that's all right Kyle, maybe next time. You are welcome here anytime." Kyle smiles, " thank you Hiram, I may just take you up on that."

Then he turns to Rachel who gives him a smile and shows him to the door. He gives her a hug before leaving. "See you at school raspberry." He then leaves. Rachel turns around and sees her dad smirking at her.

"Raspberry?" he asks.

Rachel blushes, "it's my nickname," she says defensively.

"Mmhhmm…" he pauses before adding, "I like him."

"Me too," Rachel tells him before giving him a kiss on the cheek and heading upstairs to do her homework.

* * *

**Yay! That took me like all morning i'm soooo glad it's done. Hope you guys liked it!**

**I'm still stuck with the whole Finn or Kyle thing because some of you want Finn and others Kyle and I really don't want to dissapoint anybody.**

**So, there's going to be quite a bit a Kychel in the next few chapters because I think Rachel deserves a little romance and we didn't really get to see that with Finn. **

**Finchel fans don't hate me because there will be Finchel in later chapters until I decide who to pick. So keep reading!**

**Please REVIEW!**

**Thanks again for reading and reviewing!**


	5. Enchanted

**PLEASE READ!**

**Hey everybody,**

**This chapter was a little long for me to right so its up a little later than usual not to mention I have TONS of homework.**

**We have some Finn jealousy in this chapter as well as some Kychel togetherness.**

**ANNONYMOUS REVIEWS ARE NOW EXCEPTED! I DIDN"T REALIZE THEY WERE DISSABLED AND I APOLIGIES ABOUT THAT. SO NOW EVEN IF YOU DON"T HAVE AN ACOUNT YOU CAN STILL REVIEW! :)**

**Thank you all again for the reviews, you guys never dissapoint. Special thanks to 'hannah-jennifer' for the song idea I LUV IT!**

**Please REVIEW and...**

**Enjoy!**

**Enchanted**

Finn is miserable. There is no other way to put how he is feeling, no other word in the dictionary, or at least out of his vocabulary, can describe his self pity, jealousy, and sadness. Everyday, every single day, their together. Sitting next to each other in class, leaving and coming to school together, going off to eat lunch together. Finn actually followed them one day during lunch, which isn't at all creepy, just to see where they go off to. He almost punched the wall when he saw them in the choir room, sitting on a blanket, her laughing at something he said, him smiling at her, it was sickening.

How could Rachel have gotten over him so quickly and moved onto some new kid? Sure, Finns never seen them kiss or anything and when he asked Mercedes if they were together she answered that they are just friends. But they defiantly aren't acting the way 'just friends' should act. After a lot of thinking, Finn realized that there was only one thing he could do, he needed to confront Kyle.

So that's what Finn is about to do, between second to last period and last period is the only time when Rachel and Kyle aren't together because there classes are on opposite sides of the school. Kyle is standing at his locker, getting his books when Finns taps him on the shoulder.

Kyle turns around and his eyes widen, "Finn Hudson," he greets, sounding confused but calm.

"Kyle Witmen," Finn greets back, "you're new here."

"Have been for a while."

Finn realizes how rude he's been to the new student by ignoring him but doesn't care as much as he thinks he should, "right…" he needs to apologize, "sorry about that, I've just…Had a lot on my mind."

"Yeah, Rachel told me about…" he must see the hurt in the taller boy's eyes because he trails off, "…sorry."

"So…" Finn ponders his next move, "are you gonna try out for any sports."

"No," Kyle replies, "I'm horrible at sports."

_What does Rachel see in this guy? _Finn asks himself. "cool. I mean not cool that you suck at sports, cool like…Just cool." _Why am I sounding like a nervous schoolgirl?._

"I get what you mean," Kyle tells him with a laugh.

"Ok listen," Finn is fed up with this. "Is there something going on between you and Rachel?"

Kyle shuts his locker closed harder than necessary but takes a deep breath before answering, "if you must know, Rachel and I are friends. Good friends."

"Do you 'like' her?" Finn can't help but ask.

Kyle raises an eyebrow at the sudden question and there's a long pause before he answers, "look Finn," Kyle finally starts, "Rachel's a great girl, a great girl that YOU broke up with. I don't blame you for regretting it or whatever but that's your problem."

"My problem? She cheated on ME!" Finn yells, "why does everyone think I'm the bad guy?" he slams his hand on a locker in frustration. Kyle flinches and Finn let's his head fall against the locker, "sorry."

"It's okay don't worry about it." Kyle brushes it off, "listen though, when I first met you, I could tell you didn't like me and I didn't know why."

Finn bangs his head against the locker again, "I'm sorry man, it was nothing personal. I was just still upset about…you know."

"It's cool, I get it now." Kyle tells him. "I don't have a problem with you Finn, in fact, you seem pretty cool by what I've heard about you." Finn smiles slightly. "I'm not saying that you're the bad guy and I'm not saying that you want Rachel back. But if you do, I feel I should warn you…" he pauses dramatically before letting out a small, light, laugh, "you're going to have some competition." With that he walks away.

_Is he right? _Finn asks himself with a sigh, _Do I want Rachel back? _Just then the bell rings and Finn heads off to class with another sigh.

**Kyle P.O.V.**

The past week had been great for Kyle, he went over to Rachel's house practically everyday and they would have a blast. Sure, Kyle would have to leave before dinner to babysit, but they always have fun until then.

Kyle isn't denying it, not that he ever was, he defiantly likes Rachel more than a friend should. Now he's at the point where he has to figure out what to do about it. Tell her, ignore it, ignore her…No, he can't ignore her and he can't ignore his feelings so he has to tell her. The only thing he has to figure out is when…

When Finn tapped him on the shoulder he was beyond surprised, he was acting friendly at first but Kyle knew there was a point to the conversation, a point that he wouldn't like. Kyle wasn't lying when he said he didn't have a problem with Finn, he's seems cool and just because he broke up with the girl Kyle now has a crush on, doesn't mean he won't act kindly towards the taller boy.

It was obvious that Finn was jealous, anyone with a brain could see that. Sure it upset Kyle a little, I mean Finn broke up with Rachel, not the other way around. But there's nothing Kyle could do about it besides hope that Rachel likes him enough to give him a chance before jumping back into Finns arms.

Currently, Kyle's waiting by Rachel's locker so they could walk to glee together. They always wait for each other and walk to class together. If one of them get's slushied, they take a trip to the bathroom to help each other and that's that.

"Kyle, right?" Kyle here's a masculine voice behind him so turns around to be met with two cheerios know as Brittany and Santana.

"Hey," Kyle greets politely, "Sam and…" he pretends not to know Quinn's name when really Rachel spent a while talking about her and her torturing ways. He's just pleasuring himself with the look on her face, he knows she's the type of girl who wants' to be known by everybody.

"Quinn," she finishes.

"Right, sorry," Kyle hits himself on the forehead, "still getting to know everybody you know?"

"Maybe you're getting to know the wrong people," Quinn tells him and he raises an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"You can be popular, you have the look, you just need to hang out with the right people. And the right people doesn't include Man hands." Quinn explains while Sam just looks at the ground.

"Man hands?" he fakes confusion. Really, Rachel told him about all her…nicknames. He doesn't get it though her hands are anything but manly.

"I'm talking about Berry." Quinn explains impatiently, "she's too self absorbed for her own good."

Kyle is outraged but just takes a deep breath, "really? I hadn't noticed."

Quinn let's out a laugh, and Sam finally looks up from the ground. "Were heading to glee, wanna come with?" he asks politely.

Kyle shakes his head, "no thanks, I'm waiting for Rachel." He answers just as politely. Rachel didn't say much about Sam but he doesn't seem like a bad guy.

Quinn opens her mouth to say something but Sam quickly speaks, "cool. See you in glee." And then he grabs Quinn hands and walks off.

Kyle shakes his head, _poor innocent Sam _he thinks before he feels another tap on his back.

"Hey," Kyle turns around to be met with a beautiful smile.

"Hey rasberry," he smiles back, "ready to get our glee on?"

"absolutely," Rachel replies as she puts her books away, "I have a great idea for a solo for regionals that I can perform."

"Cool," suddenly he realizes something, "you know out of all this time we've spent together I've never heard you sing."

Rachel looks outraged, "that's true! I can't believe you've never heard my voice. Good thing I'll be singing today. I'm going to sing the solo that I would like to perform, much like Mercedes did before sectionals last year. Everyone seemed to enjoy that."

"Can't wait," Kyle smiles an grabs her hand as they walk to glee.

They walk into glee and sit down in the front row. Kyle is perfectly aware of the glare he is being sent to him by the cheerios and the uneasy look being sent to him by Finn.

When Mr. Shuester walks in, Rachel waists no time and get's up from her seat.

"Mr. Shuester, I'd like to perform a song that I think could be perfect for me for a solo at regionals."

Before Mr. Shue can answer Mercedes speaks up, "how do you know you're getting the solo?"

"Seriously Tranny," Santana adds and Kyle sees Rachel flinch at the name. "I did a pretty dam good job at sectionals and so did Sam and Quinn here. Just because you have an ego the size of Israel, doesn't mean we all think you're as amazing as you think you are."

Kyle can see the tears starting in Rachel's eyes and it enrages him more than anything, he's about to say something when Rachel speaks.

"Santana, I was simply suggesting that-"

"I know exactly what you're suggesting. That you're better than the rest of us and that's not true."

"Can we just get back to glee," Kyle hears Finn say but everyone ignores him as people start talking at once. Kyle looks towards Mr. Shue who is trying to get everyone to quite down, but doing nothing to defend Rachel. Rachel is still in the front of the class but she's looking at the floor to hide her tears.

"Hey!" Kyle yells angrily and some people stop, "hey!" he yells again and the room becomes silent. "I can't believe this," he says, gesturing to the room, "In New York I've seen horrible rumors being started, people talking behinds others backs and even worse. But this," he gestures again to the room, "I've never seen anything like this. Putting people down to make yourself feel better sure." He doesn't miss the glare Santana sends his way, "but sitting there while someone is hurting because of you and just letting them cry?" he gestures to Rachel who has covered her face by looking away but nobody questions that she's crying.

"Do any of you guys have any feelings at all?" he turns to Mr. Shue, "are you even a teacher?"

"I encourage my students to-"

"You encourage your students to put each other down." Kyle interrupts. He looks back at the rest of the kids again, "maybe Rachel just wanted to suggest an idea for regionals, much like Mercedes did last year before a competition." Some look at him in disbelief, "yes I know about that. I know about a lot of things, but this still surprises me."

"Ok, that's enough!" Mr. Shue yells, "Kyle is right, you guys are supposed to be a family, supposed to watch out for each other, not put each other down."

Suddenly Finn stands up, "I want to hear Rachel sing."

Kyle looks back towards the short brunette who looks in no emotional state to sing, "next time." He says, "right now, where leaving, come on Rachel." He grabs her hand and they walk out together, Kyle practically walking for Rachel who still hasn't said anything.

Once they far away enough from the choir room, Kyle stops and faces Rachel, putting his hands on her shoulders, "are you ok?"

She gives him a sad smile, "I've heard worse…Thank you for defending me."

"Well it's about time," Kyle says, wiping the tears from her eyes with the back of his sleeve, "want me to take you home?"

"I don't really want to go back to glee," she tells him.

"Let's go then," Kyle takes her hand again and they head out to the car. He opens the door for her and get's in on the other side.

"Do you want to come over?" she asks him as he drives and he frowns.

"I'd love to but I can't today, my sister has a soccer game and I have to bring the popsicles."

She gives him a sad smile, "you have to watch them a lot don't you?"

"Yeah," he answers and there's more silence. "Sing," he tells her.

She looks at him, "here? There isn't any music."

"I'm sure you'll be great without out," he tells her and lowers the radio, "I want to hear your voice."

"What do you want me to sing?"

"Anything, what ever comes to mind." More silence but Kyle doesn't talk because he knows she's thinking. Suddenly she starts.

**There I was again tonight forcing laughter, faking smiles  
Same old tired, lonely place  
Walls of insincerity  
Shifting eyes and vacancy vanished when I saw your face  
All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you**

It's the most beautiful sound he's ever heard. He was expecting her to be good but not this good.

**Your eyes whispered "have we met?"**  
**Across the room your silhouette starts to make it's way to me**  
**The playful conversation starts**  
**Counter all your quick remarks like passing notes in secrecy**  
**And it was enchanting to meet you**  
**All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you**

The song seems perfect for the two of them and he's sure that's why she chose it. He parks in front of her house and looks at her, silently telling her to keep going.

**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go**  
**I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home**  
**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**

**I was enchanted to meet you**

She stops and smiles, "I was enchanted to meet you."

"That was amazing," Kyle tells her honestly, "I think you've ruined all other singers for me. No one can compare."

"Thank you," she tells me, "for everything."

"Anytime," he tell her because it's true, he is willing to defend her anytime. She's about to leave but he grabs her arm, "Rachel." She stops and sits back down probably hearing the seriousness in his voice. "do you wanna, go to dinner on Friday? What's that popular place? Breadsticks?"

She doesn't answer for a while so he panics, "It's probably to soon, I mean you just got out of a relationship. I'm sorry. I-"

"I'd love to," she interrupts me and I feel like a millionaire.

"Great, I'll text you the details," he tells her with a huge smile and she smiles back.

"Ok," she giggles and opens the door, "well…See you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," he repeats as she walks up to her house. He waits until she's inside before pumping his fist in the air and shouting, "yes!"

* * *

**So what did you guys think?**

**Once again, I'm always open to song ideas or story ideas so feel free to give them to me.**

**Also, I wanted to warn everybody that school is starting tomorrow so i'm not sure if i'll be able to post a story but after exams I should be back on track.**

**Please REVIEW and thx for reading!**


	6. Apologies

**Hey everybody,**

**Sorry it's been a few dayssince I updated this. Just a WARNING I have exams all next week so I don't know when the next chapter will be posted but I will try not to take to long. I apologize in advance for the wait though.**

**I'm really sorry to all Finchel fans because there hasn't been alot of Finchle scenes but hopefully you guys like Kyle too. I'm sorta leaning towards Kychel because I think i'm actually falling in love with Kyle myself :) But I'm still not 100% sure yet.**

**Thank you all for the reviews :)**

**That's really all I have to say except PLEASE REVIEW and...**

**Enjoy!**

**Apologies**

The next few days had been a blur for Rachel. Neither her nor Kyle had been slushied since the glee incident or the 'glincident' as Kyle jokingly called it. Also, Finn had actually started saying 'hello' and 'good morning' to her in the morning which is progress. The strangest thing tough was that no one from the glee club had talked to her since the 'glincident' apart from Kyle. Kyle thinks that maybe their planning an 'I'm sorry'song or something but Rachel isn't too sure. She wants to believe that her fellow glee club members actually got something from Kyle's speech but a part of her is afraid that everything will go back to normal.

So when she walks into glee Friday afternoon with Kyle next to her, she doesn't know what to expect. So when she walks in to see everyone in their usual seats, talking amongst themselves like always, she doesn't know whether to be disappointed or relieved.

Kyle clears his throat to signal their entrance and everyone looks towards them. Surprisingly, it's Tina who speaks first.

"Hey Rachel, ready for your performance?"

Rachel is can't seem to put together a sentence for once, "I…Uhm…" Luckily, Kyle shares her confusion except his tongue doesn't seem to be in a giant knot.

"That's it?" Kyle asks the room, "that's all you have to say? After everything you guys said the other day?"

"Look," Mercedes starts standing up from her seat, "after you guys left, Mr. Shue had a long talk with us and we feel really bad. So originally, we all started thinking of an 'I'm sorry' mash up to perform to you, but then Finn spoke up."

Rachel's vision shifts and she turns to her ex-boyfriend who's giving her that half smile that always makes her melt. She turns back to Mercedes.

"He told us that it wasn't fair, that after the song we would just continue to treat you horribly and that it wasn't enough." Mercedes shares nods with the rest of the club, and Artie continues "so we agreed that we were going to change our attitude towards you for the better."

Rachel smiles at the kids but Kyle doesn't seem to convinced, "everyone?" he asks, Rachel's smile fades as her eyes meet the ones of the three cheerleaders in the back row.

Santana sighs, "look Berry, this doesn't mean that we're going to be your best friends or convert to Judaism or anything, and we're probably still going to ignore you most of the time but I guess we can tone it down in glee." She looks to Quinn who gives a nod of her head, then she turns to Brittany who just seems to be staring at nothing.

"Brit?" Santana waves her hand in front of the cheerleader.

"I don't know what we're talking about but I agree with Artie." Everyone gives her questioning glances and Artie just smiles happily at his girlfriend.

"I really do appreciate this guys," Rachel finally speaks, "and in return I will try to be less…bossy. And hopefully new friendships can be formed."

She smiles at everyone and they actually smile back, well, except fro Santana and Quinn who just go back to talking with each other.

Suddenly Mr. Shue walks in, "sorry I'm late guys," he notices Rachel, "Rachel, is everything ok here?"

"Yes Mr. Shuester everything is great," she say with a smile and a nod, then she leans in closer to him so the club doesn't hear, "thank you Mr. Shuester." He nods back to her.

"Well now that everything's cool," Puck says and turns to Rachel with a small smile, "you had a song to perform Jew Buddy."

Rachel smiles, "you know Kyle is Jewish too." Puck looks towards the boy and stares at him for a while.

"Should have guessed with that nose, high five dude," Kyle laughs and leans between Tina and Mike to give the Mohawk boy a high five. "Looks like I have some competition to be the Jew king and to win the queen." He looks towards Rachel with a smirk, "although looks like you're ahead of me." Rachel blushes.

"I think you should start your song Rachel," Finn suddenly states, sounding irritated.

Rachel nods and Kyle gives her a thumbs up before taking his seat in the front row. Rachel gives the music to the band and moves back to the front of the room. She notices the recognition in all the girls and some of the boys faces as they realize what song she is doing from the music. She begins.

**(Breakaway/Kelly Clarkson)**

**Da da da'd da da**

**Da da da'd da da**

**Da da da'd da da da da**

**Da da da'd da da**

**Da da da'd da da**

**Da da da'd da da da da**

Rachel takes a deep breath and starts the lyrics.

**Grew up in a small town**

**And when the rain would fall down**

**I'd just stare out my window**

**Dreamin' of what could be**

**And if I'd end up happy**

**I would pray**

**Trying hard to reach out**

**But when I tried to speak out**

**Felt like no one could hear me**

**Wanted to belong here**

**But something felt so wrong here**

**So I prayed I could breakaway**

She closes her eyes as she sings with all the passion she can find in herself.

**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly**

**I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky**

**And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change**

**And breakaway**

**Out of the darkness and into the sun**

**But I won't forget all the ones that I love**

**I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change**

**And breakaway**

Some off the kids start swaying with the music and Rachel's eyes find Kyle's who's smiling proudly at her and she smiles.

**Da da da'd da da**

**Da da da'd da da**

**Da da da'd da da da da**

Her eyes find Finn's, he isn't smiling and his eyes are looking at the ground but she can tell he's listening proudly. She begins the next verse.

**Wanna feel the warm breeze**

**Sleep under a palm tree**

**Feel the rush of the ocean**

**Get on board a fast train**

**Travel on a jetplane, far away**

**And breakaway**

**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly**

**I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky**

**And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change**

**And breakaway**

**Out of the darkness and into the sun**

**I won't forget all the ones that I love**

**I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change**

**And breakaway**

Rachel closes her eyes again to dig up more passion for this next part.

**Buildings with a hundred floors**

**Swinging round revolving doors**

**Maybe I don't know where they'll take me**

**But, gotta keep moving on, moving on**

**Fly away, breakaway**

She opens her eyes to find more mesmerized and proud faces starring back at her and she feels tears in her eyes.

**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly**

**Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye, gotta**

**Take a risk, take a chance, make a change**

**And breakaway**

**Out of the darkness and into the sun**

**But I won't forget the place I come from**

**I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change**

**And breakaway**

**Breakaway**

**Breakaway...**

Rachel's voice fades off and the whole club, even Santana and Quinn, start clapping wildly. Some people even stand up and holler for her. She even thinks she sees tears in a few of their eyes that match her own. She has never felt this good after a glee performance and it just makes her love it even more.

Mr. Shue makes his way to the front of the class and smiles at her, "That was amazing Rachel, we defiantly have to find a way to incorporate that into our regionals set list." Rachel smiles and goes to sit down next to Kyle.

He leans over to her to whisper, "that was beautiful."

Rachel blushes, "thank you."

The rest of glee club goes on happily as Mr. Shue let's everyone have the rest off the time to do what they want. Puck grabs his guitar and he club starts jamming random songs and dancing around. After a lot of fun, Rachel sit's down and talks a bit more with Tina and Mercedes. She looks to the front of the room to see Kyle, Mike and Sam sharing dance moves while Puck plays the guitar, Finn the drums, Artie the bass and the cheerios dance around and sing the harmony.

When Mr. Shue dismisses them, Rachel decides that this has been the best glee class ever. Kyle is waiting for her at the door and he's talking to Sam and Mike. Rachel smiles at the fact that he's making friends and turns to Finn who is gathering some books.

She slowly approaches him after she gathers her own books, "thank you."

He looks up at her, confusingly so she adds, "for what you said to the club. I appreciate it."

He gives her a shrug," no problem." After some silence, she turns to leave, "Rachel," she turns around, "you did a really good job today."

She smiles, "thank you." She then heads to where Kyle is waving to Mike and Sam who exit the room and when he sees her, he greets her with a smile.

"Hey raspberry, ready to go?" she nods and they leave. They drive home while singing along to the radio that is playing old classic hits like 'Yellow Submarine' from the Beatles. She's laughing at Kyle singing along to 'Soulja boy' when he pulls up to her house.

"I'll pick you up at seven?" he asks her and she nods with a smile. They say their goodbyes and she walks into her house.

She stays still, leaning on her door for a while as she ponders the day she's had. She concludes that it has been the best day she's had in a while. She smiles before realizing her predicament. She has a date tonight! Suddenly she doesn't know what to wear and she's freaking out.

She goes through her closet 13 times before pulling out the big guns. She pulls out her phone.

**Date tonight. Nothing to wear! HELP! -Rachel-**

She only has to wait 20 seconds before getting a reply.

**B there in 5. -Kurt-**

Kurt rings the doorbell 4 minutes later holding a bag of makeup and several dresses with matching shoes. She quickly grabs some of the stuff and they head upstairs.

She's surprised that he doesn't ask about the date all he asks is, "when will he be here?"

"seven," she replies and he let's out a nervous squeak and hands her a dress to try on. After about half an hour, they finally decide on a short soft yellow dress that is strapless on one side and has a bit of silver on the waist. Kurt gives her some silver shoes to match and they move on to makeup.

It's when he is straightening her hair that he asks, "so your date? It's with Kyle Witmen right?"

"How do you know about him?" Rachel looks at him confusingly in the mirror.

"Finn told me."

Rachel bites her lip, she didn't want to bring Finn into conversation, especially with his brother in law.

"I'm sorry," she tells him.

"For what? Finn?" she sees her nod from in the mirror and shakes his head, "don't be silly Rachel, I'm glad you moved on. Although I thought you guys where great together, well not a first because of the whole crush thing, but still. I didn't expect you to be sulking after him forever." He pauses before adding, "Kyle? Is he nice?"

"Yes," she answers without hesitation.

"And you really like him?"

This time she takes a deep breath before answering, "I think I really do Kurt."

He smiles at her, "then that's all that matters," he says and continues with her makeup.

It's already 6:50 when they finish and Rachel is frantic with getting Kurt out of the house before Kyle get's here. He let's her keep the dresses and shoes saying to keep them as a birthday present for all the times he didn't give her one. He gathers his makeup and gives her a hug and a 'have fun' before leaving.

Five minutes later, Kyle arrives and Rachel opens the door with a smile. He is wearing a blue dress shirt and some nice dark blue dress pants.

"You look beautiful," he tellss her and she blushes.

"Thank you, you look great as well."

They head to the car and Kyle opens the door for her, like he always does, but this time it seems more…romantic. On the way there, Rachel sends a quick text.

**Thank you -Rachel-**

**Np. Go charm the pants off your date. -Kurt-**

They get to Breadsticks and Kyle tells the lady about their reservation. He smiles at her and pulls out her chair for her before taking his own seat across from her.

"So has glee always been that fun?"

She smiles at him, "That was one of the best times I've ever had in that club and I have you to thank for it. If you hadn't stood up for me, this never would have happened."

"Glad I could help raspberry." They smile at each other and Kyle's phone starts to ring. He turns it off politely but it rings again and she nods for him to take it.

"It might be important," she tells him and he answers the call.

"What? But I thought-" she hears and casually sips her water while listening to Kyle speak to whomever is on the other line.

"But I-" he stops, she guesses he got interrupted and she grows more curious. He sighs, "hold on," he put's the phone to his chest. She looks at him with concern and he gives her an apologetic smile, "I'll be right back ok?" She nods and he leaves the table.

She wonders what the call is about. _Is someone hurt? Who is it? Is it someone I know?_ The questions are put on pause and Kyle returns to the table. His eyes are sad and disappointed as he stands there, he doesn't even sit back down.

He let's out a sigh as he speaks, "I'm so sorry Rachel."

* * *

**Dun dun duuuuunnnn...Ahhh! What's gonna happen?**

**If anyone didn't know, the song Rachel sang is, like it says, 'Breakaway' By Kelly Clarkson. It is a beautiful song that I am completly in love with so I really suggest you listen to it if you haven't already.**

**Please REVIEW!**

**Thx for reading.**


	7. Important!

**Hey everyone,**

**Yes this is an Author's Note, not another chapter. PLEASE CONTINUE READING! I'm so mad at myself for doing this because I hate when you think someone updated and you find out it's just a AU but I had to.**

**Don't worry, I am continuing this story, you just won't find it with Finn as one of the characters anymore. This story has officialy converted to Rachel/OC or in this case Kychel.**

**From reading some of my reviews, I can tell that people really expected Finchel for this story and I can't blame them because it was labelled Finchel. The reason I made it look like it was Finchel was simply because I thought it would end up being Finchel. But then I made Kyle and completly fell in love with him so I can't imagine them not being together in this story.**

**I'm soooooooooooooooo sorry for Finchel fans and I hope that you will still continue to read this story even though Finn won't win Rachel's heart. I decided to write this because I didn't want people getting mad at me for making Kyle win even though this is shown as Finchel fic.**

**There will still be some Finchel in this story. I LOVE Finn and he's too sweet for Rachel to just forget about but I've made up my mind with Kyle. I will try to make some other Finchel fics in the future though.**

**I'm sorry if this dissapointed some people but I hope you won't completly give up on this story. **

**Also, i'm sorry for the 'OMG! She updated!' and then the 'oh it's just an author's note.' but I had to put this up.**

**I will try my best to have the next chapter up by Friday but you won't find it if you look up Finn as a character. It will only work if you look up Rachel as a character. The title will be the same so you don't have to worry about that.**

**Keep your eye out for the next chapter and thanks for taking the time to read this.**

**P.S. Please no 'hate' reviews, they make me :(**


	8. Babysitting

**Hey everybody,**

**Soooo sorry for the super long wait. I know I had been updating alot at the beginning and it's not that I lost my inspiration I just haven't really had the time to write. I've been so busy with school and stuff and i'm really sorry.**

**I'm also sorry about switching this to Kychel, I know some people love Finchel and I do too I just had so many ideas with this particular story and it always led up to Kychel. I could tell by some of the comments that some people didn't like this change but the result would have been the same had I chosen Finchel. **

**So i'm begging you, no hurtful comments about Kychel.**

**Anyway, on to the story, this chapter was fun to write but we'll see how you guys like it.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! And...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Babysitting

"It might be important," the brunette tells him and he answers his phone, not knowing what to expect.

"Hello?"

" I need you home right now Kyle, you need to babysit," his mom tells him quickly, sounding distracted.

"What? But I thought-"

"I can't watch them, I had to take an extra shift at the hospital."

"But I-"

"Kyle!" his mother yells angrily, "don't argue with me on this, you need to do what I say."

Kyle sighs, frustrated, he had everything planned for this date and now he's just going to ditch Rachel? He put's the phone to his chest and looks at the brunette across from him. She looks worried so he gives her a sad smile, hoping to reassure her a bit. "hold on."

He leaves the table and put's the phone back to his ear, "Mom, I'm on a date, I told you I would be on a date tonight, I even put it on the calendar."

"Well, you can reschedule your date, I can't just leave your brothers and sisters alone."

"I can't just leave!"

"Well you have to!" his mothers yells loudly and he winces away from the phone for a second, he hears her let out a sigh, "look, I'm sorry about your date but you know I have to work and my boss needs me to take these hours."

Kyle pinches the bridge of his nose and lets out a long sigh before speaking, "ok, I'll be home in five."

"Thank you Kyle," she says before hanging up. Kyle hangs up the phone and takes a minute to rub his temples before returning to the table. Rachel has such a worried look on her face and it breaks his heart to tell her this.

"I'm so sorry Rachel," he tells her. "My mom had to take extra hours and I have to babysit everybody," she instantly looks disappointed and I bite my lip, "I'm so sorry, see I told my mom about tonight, I even put it on the calendar but she has to take these extra hours and my dad's working out of town for a while…I'm so sorry."

She is silent for a few seconds before she gives me a sad smile, "it's ok, I understand." He can tell how disappointed she is.

"I'd like to make it up to you though, we can go out tomorrow night, well…If you want." Kyle is getting more nervous by the second, afraid he's lost his chance.

Rachel's smile grows a little, "that sounds good."

Kyle smiles and nods, "ok, cool, so, I…I guess I'll take you home now?" Rachel is again, silent for a few seconds, and seems to be pondering something.

"What if I were to come help you babysit?" she asks suddenly, "I'm great with kids, even though I don't have any siblings, I did babysit a few times and I even volunteered at some children daycares and hospitals."

"Are you sure?" Kyle asks, not believing what he's hearing.

"Absolutely," she says with a smile. _Can she be any more perfect? _He asks himself.

"Ok, then raspberry, let's go." He says and they leave the restaurant. He makes sure to open the car door for her again, and let's her play whatever song she wants on the radio.

Once they reach his house, he opens the door for her again and they head up the small stairs. He opens the door with his house key, that he received when he was 8 and started to walk home from school, and they walk inside.

They are instantly greeted by Kyle's mom, who is waiting at the door in her nurse outfit and holding baby Erica in her arms, she quickly hands her to Kyle and put's her jacket on.

"Who are you?" she asks when she catches sight of Rachel.

"Mom," Kyle hisses, "this was my date, she volunteered to help me babysit." He makes sure to put emphasis on was.

"Rachel Berry," Rachel holds out her hand with a smile, "it's a pleasure to meet you." Kyle sends his mom a pleading look, praying that she be nice and his mom shakes Rachel's hand quickly.

"Nice to meet you too Rachel, sorry to cut this short but I have to be going now or I'll be late and fired," Rachel nods and the older women turns to Kyle for a second.

"They've all been fed, you know their bed times, Amy's been coughing a lot so let her go to bed a little earlier, you know the rules and call me if there are any emergencies." Kyle nods, and his mother gives Erica a quick kiss on the forehead before leaving.

Once she's gone, Kyle turns to Rachel, "so this is Erica." he looks down at his baby sister, "say hi to Rachel, go ahead."

"Hi Ragel!" the small brunette says eagerly and Rachel laughs.

"She's adorable," Rachel smiles an tickles the little girls tummy. They walk into the playroom and Anna comes rushing over.

"Kyle!" she hugs his leg and Kyle laughs, "Amy sneezed on my lollypop," she pouts.

"Well, Amy's sick Annaboo so she's going to be sneezing a lot." He sees Rachel smile at the cute nickname.

"Ewww! Germs!" Amy shrieks and then turns her head, "who's she?" she points at Rachel.

"I'm Rachel," Rachel answers, bending down on her knees.

"I'm Anna," the little girl smiles, "your pretty." Rachel laughs, as does Kyle.

"Why thank you Anna, your pretty as well." The little girl beams.

"Annaboo? Where's Amy?" Kyle asks as he set's Erica down in her playpen.

"She's watching Dora downstairs," Anna answers as she rolls her curly brown hair between her fingers.

"Ok, you go down there and I'll be there in a few minutes ok?" Anna nods and runs off downstairs.

"Could your family be any more adorable?" Rachel asks him as she stands up again.

"KYLE!" a taller brunette comes racing down the stairs angrily.

"What? What's the matter?" Kyle asks.

"Brian threw my hair brush in the toilet," she pouts angrily.

Brian!" Kyle yells and a few minutes later, the tall for his age blond makes an appearance.

"It slipped!" he yells defensively.

"No it didn't! you're lying!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yeah you are!"

"Enough!" Kyle yells, he gives Rachel an apologetic smile before turning to the blond, "Brian go finish your homework."

"I already did," Brian crosses his arms.

"Even math?"

Brian let's out an "ughh!" before stomping up the stairs angrily.

"What!" Lizzy yells, "he doesn't even get punished? How am I going to brush my hair for picture day tomorrow?"

"You can borrow one of moms brushes, they're fancier anyway," Kyle tells her, "I will by you a new one, just use mom's tomorrow."

"Fine," Lizzy huffs she also turns to Rachel, "is this your date?" she asks with a smile.

"Was," Kyle mumbles under his breath.

"I'm Rachel Berry," Rachel gives a small wave.

"I know, your name is all over the calendar, although at first I thought your middle name might be beautiful since that's written all over it also," Kyle blushes as does Rachel.

"No, it is not my middle name," she says sheepishly, smiling at Kyle who returns it.

"I figured," she looks at her pink watch, "Wizards of Waverly Place is on!"

"Can you watch it here Liz? Just to keep an eye on Erica? I'll have a baby monitor but I'd appreciate it." Kyle grabs the baby monitor from the table.

"Ok," Lizzy tells him and grabs a seat on the couch. Kyle starts walking to the basement and motions for Rachel to follow.

When they get downstairs they see Amy lying on the couch and Anna sitting as far away as possible from her.

"Amy, sweetie, how are you feeling?" Kyle helps the little girl sit up.

"My voice hurts," she says with a cough and Kyle smiles sadly. "Brian pulled out one of my pigtails. "she points to her hair and coughs again, "mommy did them for me."

Kyle panics, he doesn't know how to do pigtails, his mom always took care of that.

Rachel either sensed his fear or read his mind because she sits on the couch, "I can fix it for you Amy, my name is Rachel."

Amy turns to her twin sister, "you're right she is pretty," Anna giggles and Rachel smiles, "ok."

Kyle watches as Rachel remakes the pigtail, with complete concentration and focus, she smiles when she finishes.

"What do you say?" Kyle asks the little girl.

"thank you Rachel," Amy gives the older brunette a small hug before coughing again.

"Let's get you up to bed," Kyle picks her up and looks at Rachel, "can you just stay here and watch her for a few minutes?"

"Of course," Rachel answers and takes a seat on the couch.

"Goodnight Rachel," Amy calls and Rachel smiles.

"Goodnight Amy." Kyle brings her upstairs.

Once they get into the pink room that belongs to Amy and Anna, Kyle set's her in the bed and tucks her in.

"Kyle?"

"Yeah baby?"

"Is Rachel your girlfriend?"

Kyle laughs, "not yet, but I want her to be."

"Why isn't she?"

"Because I haven't asked her yet."

"Well then ask her, silly."

"I wish it was that simple," Kyle gives his sister a kiss on the forehead and tucks her in, "goodnight Amy."

"Night Kyle."

Kyle leaves the room after turning off the light. He makes his way downstairs and sees Erica playing with toys in her playpen while Lizzy watches TV. He smiles and walks down to the basement. He reaches the bottom of the stairs to see Anna and Rachel singing along to one of the songs in Dora and dancing around the room.

He starts laughing and Rachel freezes, "Kyle!" she screeches, "I was just…"

"We were singing!" Anna chirps in, "Rachel's gunna be on Bordaway someday you know."

"I think you mean Broadway, and yes I do know," Kyle says with a smile.

"Great!" Anna jumps back onto the couch, "let's watch Dora!" Kyle just shakes his head and sits down next to Rachel on the couch.

About halfway through Dora, Anna falls asleep and Kyle brings her up to bed. Rachel goes to watch TV with Lizzy while Kyle brings Erica upstairs, who has also fallen asleep.

Kyle goes to tell Brian to go to sleep about half an hour later and that leaves Lizzy on the couch.

At the end of an episode, Kyle turns to his sister.

"Time for bed, Lizard."

"But I'm not tired," Lizzy whines.

"Yes you are, I can see, you have bags under your eyes," Kyle points to the little girls eyes, "isn't that right Rachel?" he gives her a wink, telling her to play along.

"It's true, I see them as well." Rachel nods.

"But I have picture day tomorrow!" Lizzy screeches, "how do I get rid of them?"

"The only way to get rid of them is by going to sleep at an appropriate time." Rachel answers.

Lizzy is off the couch and up the stairs in 2 seconds flat. Once she's out of sight Rachel laughs.

"Have I mentioned your family is adorable?"

"Once or twice," Kyle jokes.

"Well they are, I've always wanted a brother or sister," Rachel sighs.

"Well you can borrow some of mine whenever you want," Kyle starts to clean up some of the toys and put them in the playpen.

"So, why don't you show me your room?" Rachel asks casually. _She didn't mean it that way._ Kyle has to tell himself.

"This is my room," he answers and holds his hands to his sides.

"You sleep here?" Rachel asks, in awe.

"Yeah, we don't have enough rooms so I sleep on the couch, it folds out into a bed though." Kyle pats the brown cushion.

"I'm so sorry," Rachel tells him, "that must not be comfortable at all."

"It's ok," Kyle shrugs, "I like having this TV here and it's really close to the kitchen…It just isn't very private."

Rachel nods and looks around, "mhhmm."

"Thank you for helping me today, believe me, you made it much easier." Kyle sit's down next to the brunette on the couch. "I'm so sorry about our date, I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"It's quite alright Kyle, I understand that your family needed you, I would have done the same," Rachel says understandingly.

"Well I'm sorry anyway, so…Tomorrow night?" Kyle asks hopefully.

"Of course I will go out with you tomorrow night," Rachel smiles as does Kyle, "but for now, I have to get home, my dads wanted me home by this time anyway."

"Shi-Shoot!" Kyle corrects himself, remembering how Rachel hates swearing, "how are you going to get home?"

Rachel shrugs, "I called my dad before, he should be here soon."

Kyle puts his head in his hands, "I made this the worst first date ever."

Rachel opens her mouth to speak but her phone beeps, and she looks down at it. "My dad's here."

Kyle get's up and walks her to the door, "bye raspberry, thanks again for helping."

Rachel smiles, "anytime and don't worry, this date didn't suck," she gives him a kiss on the cheek before leaving the house with a smile.

Kyle stands there for a while, his hand never leaving the spot on his cheek where the warm lips once were.

* * *

**I know there wasn't much of a Kychel relationship in this chapter but I really wanted to introduce Kyle's family. Don't worry, their second attempt at a date is coming up!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! And thanks for reading.**


End file.
